NaLu Week 2017
by zElliexmagic
Summary: Happy NaLu Week! These are just seven small oneshots to celebrate our favorite couple in Fairy Tail! NaLu
1. Nostalgia

**It's NaLu Week! Yea! This brings back memories from last year! I hope you enjoy these ten days (there are three bonus days that I will be doing) of the NaLuy goodness!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nostalgia (Day 1)

When Lucy first met him, she felt some sort of…pull.

The moment their eyes met on that faithful day in Hargeon, she felt drawn toward him; she immediately wanted to be around him. Maybe it was because of the warmth he put off or the biggest, goofy smile that made anyone smile along with him. Or maybe it was the fact that he introduced her to the life she had always dreamed about and the family that she had always wanted.

Maybe it was the fact that he made her feel like she belonged.

Either way, that pull she felt toward Natsu only got stronger each time she saw him. It made Lucy beyond happy when he asked her to be his partner even though it was just a trick for a blonde maid position.

That pull, she discovered late one night as she lie in bed with him snoring away next to her, was love.

Maybe it wasn't at first, but it definitely was now; she had no idea how or when it happened, but Lucy Heartfilia was definitely in love with Natsu Dragneel.

That's why it hurt so much when he left, leaving behind a piece of paper with barely readable scribbles on it.

That pull was like a drug, it became an addiction, and now it was suddenly gone, leaving her cold, alone, and going through withdraw. Fairy Tail disbanding only added fuel to the fire.

What in the world was she supposed to do? Her rent was due in less than a week and with no money to pay she was going to have to leave. And go where? With all the tears and cries Lucy was doing, all she wanted was to sleep in the arms of her hero, but he wasn't there anymore.

The easiest solution was to join another guild like Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, or even Blue Pegasus, but Lucy refused that idea before it even fully processed in her mind. There was no other guild in this world that could possibly come close to replacing Fairy Tail in her heart. And nothing in this world could replace Natsu.

Time heals all wounds they say and Lucy discovered that it was true. Within five months, she wasn't in pain anymore; she was still cold, but no longer going through heartbreak. She had a high position in Sorcerer Weekly, a nice house in Crocus, and a lovely jewel stash. Lucy still felt broken, but she was back on her feet again, struggling through life one step at a time.

And then there he was.

Lucy didn't care about her burnt clothes anymore; what mattered now was that Natsu was only a few yards below her, staring up at her with those onyx eyes.

And he gave her that smile that she loved…and that she hadn't seen in so long. "Yo, Luce! How have you been?!"

Suddenly, she felt that pull again, but this time, it was ten times bigger than when she first felt it in Hargeon. Nostalgia coursed through her veins and flashbacks of all their adventures together appeared on memory lane.

Lucy remembered every single mission they took, _every single one;_ she remembers the fun they had, the sad times, the angry times, the confusing, the difficult, and the happy.

Her favorite moments with him was when he'd break into her house with Happy and she's yell at them to get out, but they'd refuse and come back anyway. She loved the way he didn't care how hard she'd kick them in the morning when she'd wake up; she loved the way he'd hang out with her despite the bruises.

Tears welled up in her eyes. That nostalgia of the times when he'd save her life, when they'd fight enemies together that give them matching battle scars, when he'd treat her like she was the most important person ever, and make her feel so utterly special rushed back along with that pull…and that love she felt toward him.

" _I refuse to cry_." There was no way that after a year, the first look on her face he'd see was tears and snot. She refused to have that happen. Instead, she blinked them away and smiled as wide as she could back at him:

"Pretty good…"

Lucy remembered the first moment their eyes met in Hargeon perfectly like it was yesterday. He gave her that same smile he was giving her now and she gave him the same smile she was giving him now. It was like they were meeting each other again.

Except here, the pull was _much_ stronger.

She couldn't help it anymore: the tears rolled down her dirt smudged face as sobs racked her body. She could see Natsu's goofy smile fall to a sad one and his eyes become soft.

Lucy's lips were trembling as she cried and she kept her eyes trained on him despite the blur the tears were giving. There was no way she was wiping her eyes when her shirt was completely totaled and the only thing covering her chest was her arms.

She couldn't see him anymore, it was so blurry, and finally decided to look away, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Lucy…" came Happy's soothing voice from beside her.

No, this had to be a dream. She wasn't really here, was she? There was no way that after a long hard working, heartbreaking year, Natsu was here again. There was no way…

Suddenly, a black, tattered cloak fell onto her shoulders.

"I'm sorry about your clothes," came Natsu's voice from behind her, into her ear. When had he come up to her?

The pull turned her around, but Lucy couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. She kept her head down and eyes tightly shut despite the tears still flowing freely.

"Luce…" Natsu hooked his fingers under her chin forcing her eyes on him. Once chocolate locked with onyx, his tanned hand traveled to her cheek and her ear, wiping her tears away as he caressed her; she could see him clearly now and watched as his onyx eyes trailed over her. "You look good," He flashed her that goofy grin of his.

He hadn't meant it in any way, she knew that, but her heart still leapt at the words and his eyes wandering over her. Dang her heart! It acted like Natsu had never left!

Lucy managed a small smile, "S-so do you…"

He really did; now that he was closer to her, she could see the details of his mop he called his hair. He really needed a hair cut, but he still looked just as handsome as he did a year ago. He still wore his scarf which didn't surprise her in the least and he wasn't wearing his tattered cloak, but she had to say, his attire turned a little like Gildarts'.

Natsu bitterly chuckled at her comment, looking down at himself with a closed-mouth smile; he doesn't see himself the way she saw him, she realized.

"I…" His curious eyes were back on her again, "I-I missed you…" Her sobs racked her body.

Natsu's eyes turned sweet and his other hand came up to rest of her waist, his right hand still against her teary cheek, "I missed you too, Luce."

Lucy threw her arms around his neck then, burring her face in his collarbone. He smelled exactly the same, like a campfire on a cold, starry night.

Natsu wasted no time in hugging her back just as tightly, his face was in her golden hair that was just as sunny as it had always been. He took in his favorite scent; it hadn't changed at all and it still calmed him down as much as it had before.

Lucy tears hadn't dried when they pulled away after a while, but she wasn't sobbing anymore; she was still convinced that this was a dream.

Natsu could see the hurt in her eyes as he rested his forehead against her own. He realized then, that _he_ was the one who caused her pain…and her tears. As an apology, he slowly leaned toward her face, gently kissing her tearstained cheek.

It surprised her. When had the ruthless, destructive, great Salamander of the late Fairy Tail gotten so gentle and sweet? His lips barely brushed against her skin, but she still felt it leave a burning mark on her face; her heart thumped loudly.

That wasn't good enough, Lucy decided. She needed to know that this was real, that this wasn't a dream and she wasn't just simply asleep in her lonely, cold apartment.

So she turned her head and chapped lips met plump ones.

Natsu was a bit surprised at first, but it faded quickly as he kissed her back; his hand finally left her cheek, weaving into her hair and his arm on her waist pulled her closer to him.

Happy stood to the side, not at all surprised, but with a big smile on his face. He had known they were in love, by the way Lucy would look at him and the departed year of Natsu talking about nothing but her…Yeah, Happy knew very well. He couldn't wait to tell Mira all about it when they went back to the guild, but what the blue cat _didn't_ know was that there was no Fairy Tail anymore…

As Natsu deepened the kiss, Lucy felt her tears finally dry up. She wanted answers; she demanded to know why he left her alone for an entire year, why he wouldn't take her with him, why he didn't tell her in person. She was angry, heartbroken, and wanted to scream, hit him, and cry some more, but right now, she decided, Lucy had everything she needed: she was in Natsu's arms, kissing him, with that pull, love, and nostalgia coursing through her veins. All she had needed from the past year she had in this moment.

The nostalgia of the memories of their past they shared together was all they could think about at the moment and they were happy, together, and would never be apart again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I hope you enjoyed this first day! It was pretty short, but plenty of angst and fluff to go around! 3**

 **-zEllie**


	2. Tarot

**Day #2! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tarot (Day 2)

Cana liked to rub off the fact that she was simply a drunk who did nothing, but sit atop the guild tables and drink from her barrel all day.

Well…that was mostly true, honestly.

Which was great, because that was what Cana wanted everyone to think. She could hold her liquor; how many times has she said it? Seventy-five percent of the time, Cana only pretended like she was drunk; when no one was looking, she'd bring out her tarot cards.

Holding her liquor wasn't the only thing she was good at. Of course, most people would say that was what she was _best_ at, but definitely not the only thing.

Cana knew things nobody else knew…

She liked that fact: she liked knowing things nobody else paid attention to. She knew things that went on in the guild that everyone else was oblivious to; she liked knowing the secrets that she didn't even have to ask for.

Of course, Cana couldn't look into the future with her cards, but she could definitely tell whether or not what one person was thinking. She could never know someone's _exact_ thoughts word for word, but she could know enough.

When she knew secrets like the one she was thinking about today, she devised a plan and put action to it.

How do you think Gajeel and Levy ended up together?

Yup, you can thank Cana for that!

Today, Natsu was moping at the table the Fortune Teller was sitting atop of with her barrel securely in her arms. He was eating his food slowly - slowly as in normal human speed with a fork which was completely worthless to a pyromaniac like him.

Yup, something was up.

Cana carelessly pulled out her cards, a little tipsy, but still fully aware of what was up and what was down.

With a little bit of magic…and this and that…here and there…

…

Ah! So _that_ was the issue!

With a few silent minutes to plan, Cana smirked, leaning toward Natsu, slurring her words together.

"Ssso~…" Natsu looked up at her as the brunette took a swig of alcohol in midsentence, "what's up with you today?"

Natsu blinked his onyx eyes up at her before looking around; he looked back at her and pointed at himself, "Me?"

Cana laughed, taking another drink to give off the drunk vibe. With each swig, she got tipsier and tipsier, but still knew what she was doing. As she cackled like a witch, she hiccupped before poking the dragon slayer's tanned nose, "you're so cu~te, Na~tsu~! Who eeeelse would I be talking to?"

Natsu crinkled his poked nose at her, not answering and slouching back down on the table. He groaned.

"What's wrooong~?"

"Nothing!" Natsu answered, but his tone and position said otherwise.

Cana already knew the situation, but in order not to reveal her own secret, she needed him to say it. She couldn't guess; she needed some sort of sign. Heck, she wanted to hear him admit it anyway!

…Wait for it…

Natsu's eyes flashed to Lucy, sitting across the guild with Erza and Levy.

"Aaaahh~~" Cana leaned down to him, following his gaze. "Its little-o-Lu~cy, huh? What did you do this time, Nat~su?"

"I didn't do anything!" He snapped grumpily. "It's just…" he trailed off.

Cana took another drink before scooting closer to him, flinging her dark hair over her shoulders, "Dear boy, confess to me your problems!"

Natsu shot her an annoyed look, "Cana, you're drunk."

No, she wasn't, but he wasn't supposed to know that.

"All day, E'ryday! I won't remember this, the next morning, anyway! You might as well tell me~, Naaatsu~!" another swig of alcohol.

Natsu remained silent for a moment before throwing his hands in the air, "she went on a date with some dude!"

Cana inwardly smirked; step one: check! "I see…who?"

"I don't know! Heck, not even she knows when I asked her! Happy and I were going to go on a mission with her and she shot us down for that nameless loser! 'Sorry guys! I got a date! Go on without me!' she said!" Natsu mimicking Lucy's voice was hilariously off, but Cana held back her laugh.

Before executing her plan, Cana used her magic on Lucy as well. The truth of the matter was that Sorcerer Weekly wanted to star Fairy Tail's resident celestial wizard in their newest issue and the Tarot Card User didn't have to use her magic to know Lucy wouldn't miss that opportunity for the world. The Sorcerer Weekly employee interviewed the blonde and shot photos of her at the headquarters. It wasn't a date at all, but Lucy had only said that to get Natsu jealous, which clearly worked.

Cana kept tabs on everything. The two had been in love for the longest time, but refused to admit it to themselves. It was only last week when Lucy finally accepted it, but Natsu still had a ways to go. Cana just needed to give him a little push…

The salamander continued to rant: "we're a team! We stick together; she should know that by now, but _no~_ this random punk who she didn't even know his name was more important! I bet he was just some player who flirts with every girl he sees like Loke!"

"Nat~su, you're so cu~te when you're jealous~!" Cana poked his cheek.

Natsu turned a beet red as his eyes widened, "I'm not jealous!"

"I think you are! You've never thrown a fit like this when Happy would abandon missions to hang out with Carla. In fact, you encourage him!"

Natsu pouted, but didn't say anything.

"You're je~lly! You're je~lly!" Cana sang, hiccupped, and poked his cheek once more.

"I am _not_ jealous!"

"Then why're you so angry, hmm, Natsu?" She cocked her head to the side, "why don't you just go take her on a date so you can show that nameless loser who she belongs to!" Cana drank more of her alcohol, watching Natsu's expressions.

He pouted some more before the look on his face turned to a thoughtful one, taking in the information that was offered to him. After a moment, he stood up walking across the room to the blonde.

Cana couldn't hear them, but she could guess what they were saying. All three of them at the table, Lucy, Levy, and Erza, stopped their conversation that was interrupted by Natsu's presence. He looked Lucy right in the eyes with a look of determination, and said a sentence.

Asking, stating, demanding? Meh, all of the above…

All of their faces became shocked, but Lucy's was the only one that turned a tomato shade. Before she could even say anything, Natsu took her by the hand, pulling her from the seat and leading her toward the guild's front doors. Erza and Levy exchanged surprised, but gleeful faces and Lucy kept her eyes trained on Natsu as he led her away with a pink face that he attempted to hide with his scarf.

As the two disappeared out the door, Cana smirked, letting herself drink the rest of the day away: "my work here is done!"

That's the beauty of tarot cards.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I hope you enjoyed my crack! XD I certainly had fun writing it! Until tomorrow!**

 **-zEllie**


	3. Flaws

**Day #3! Whoopee! This one will be easy to relate to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Flaws (Day 3)

She was _way_ too good for him.

Natsu had known this for a while, but the thought never sunk in until he had gotten the flu and had to skip school for the week. Lucy appeared at his doorstep the first day of his illness an hour before school was out with endless bowls of chicken noodle soup for him. According to the sweat on her brow and the panting of her breath, she ditched and cooked for him for hours before coming over. She had stayed the rest of the week to care for him before going home. Natsu discovered that she had gotten grounded for ditching school.

" _Oh Mavis, I do not deserve her,_ " is what he remembered thinking.

He remembered the day the two of them met the youngest high school student Magnolia High had ever received: Wendy Marvell – apparently the preteen girl was _so_ smart, she skipped years of school to a grade that fit her. Natsu remembered the way she was belittled and pushed around on her first day. He remembered the way she teared up at the jokes and fallen supplies that bullies would smack out of her hands…and Natsu most certainly remembered the way Lucy was furious at the scene: shouting at them, blackmailing them with information he didn't even know she possessed, Lucy-kicking them in the face and groin, and threatening them. The pink haired teenager stayed out of the whole thing in order not to receive the wrath he had to endure so many times before when he'd break into her bedroom at night. As Natsu watched her help Wendy onto her feet, introduce herself, compliment her for being so smart, and inviting her into their group of friends, he remembered thinking:

" _Holy mother, she is…_ amazing."

Whenever someone was down, be it Levy, Erza, Mira, or even those jerks Gajeel and Gray, Lucy dropped everything to go to them and do anything she could to make the situation better. Even when he, himself, was down, all she had to do was sit next to him and smile. Lucy didn't have to say anything; just her presence cheered him up from whatever had upset him.

" _Gosh, I love that girl_."

Lucy didn't care what anybody around her thought of her. They all judged her for being snobbish brat. She _was_ the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the country, but she didn't use her father's money to get a perm or have her nails done everyday. She was just like the rest of their friends. Just because she was a Heartfilia didn't mean she was stuck up and beautified herself everyday.

That was another thing: she was absolutely the most beautiful girl Natsu had ever laid eyes on. She didn't even need makeup, she was so stunning. She was beautiful outside and in, gorgeous with a great personality.

In their group of friends, nobody could list anything about Lucy that they didn't like, any problems she caused or any problems she has. Of course, Natsu knew that nobody was perfect and everybody had problems, but when he'd look at the blonde, he'd seriously begin to doubt that fact.

Lucy Heartfilia was the best friend Natsu Dragneel had ever had and he was so in love with her, but she was so out of his league.

Like really, it wasn't even funny.

I mean… _look_ at him:

He was a pig that consumed whatever food he could get his hands on, he was a slob that kept his house so filthy, it was almost toxic to go in there, he was oblivious and didn't know what was going on most of the time, he was dense to and didn't know a thing about the romantic life, he was as loud as a toddler, and as destructive as a criminal.

The worst thing was his appearance:

I mean, come on! Who in the world has natural black eyes? Who has a scar on their face (and this isn't a little scar, it's a big one)? Who has a head of hair that made him look like he got hit by a tornado? Not to mention, he had an extremely terrible case of motion sickness; he would probably never be able to drive because of it. He had to walk everywhere he went.

The biggest thing was his hair color.

Natsu was the only male he knows that had unique, natural, girly, pink hair. He very often got made fun of the color; he's protested and argued that it was salmon, but honestly, salmon was a shade of pink…which makes his hair the color pink. He never wanted to admit it, but his hair was naturally pink.

Ugh…

It wasn't just his appearance either, like before, he was a pig, a slob, destructive…but there was more too. He had his fair share of problems. He was dyslexic for one, which was probably why he was dense and didn't catch on to everything very well. It had been a struggle in school for that reason since day one.

Both his parents were dead, leaving him an orphan to live at home alone with just a cat and working two jobs just to pay the bills. Those two jobs on top of school and homework (not to mention, homework was a huge struggle with dyslexic. Thank goodness Lucy was more than happy to help him. She was the only one he trusted enough to tell her about his slow learning problem, but she was extremely patient and helped him; this was another reason why she was so utterly amazing) were just exhausting his days and putting bags under his eyes.

Jude, Lucy's rich father, didn't like Natsu as much, as a best friend let alone her boyfriend – which he didn't think he would be given that title. He didn't know which issue it was about him: pig, slob, destructive, all of the above…

Lucy would never in a million years like him more than a best friend. She was so prefect and he was so…bleh!

He was in a love-hate relationship with himself. He loved who he was, but he hated his flaws and the way they affected his personality.

If he was perfect, he still didn't deserve someone like Lucy, she was too amazing, let alone with all the flaws he had to bear on his shoulders.

Natsu sighed, staring up at Lucy's ceiling as she shut the shower water off in the bathroom. Yes, he had broken into her bedroom again, but it wasn't the first time he'd seen her walk out of her bathroom in a towel. The problem was they had to be quiet so Jude wouldn't catch them.

Lucy knew Natsu too well it appeared, because she walked out of the bathroom fully clothed and running the towel through her damp, dark blonde hair.

She turned and smiled at him on her bed. "Hey."

He flashed her a smile, thankful she wasn't beating him to a post for breaking in again, and replied, "Yo Luce." The smile didn't last long, but he was happy to see her none the less.

"What's wrong?" She cocked her head to the side, throwing her dirty clothes into her laundry basket.

Dang, how did she know? He thought he had hidden it pretty well. It couldn't have been the quick smile and he thought he sounded pretty happy and not sad.

"Nothing," he replied, "why?"

Instead of answering, Lucy gave him a suspicious look before sitting down next to him on her bed, giving him a kind smile and not saying a single word.

Natsu sighed, he might as well tell her; he sat up, bumping shoulders with her. He sighed again, staying silent for a moment to organize his words. The first thing that came out of his mouth is not what he had planned to say though:

"I don't want to ruin our friendship…"

Lucy gave him an incredulous look, "Natsu, I would give up everything before I stop being friends with a dork like you," she giggled to lighten the mood.

Natsu appreciated the light humor and he knew it was the truth. He hummed to himself and sighed again, deciding to let his heart to the talking.

"What did you do?" Lucy smirked at him before standing up and looking around her bedroom for anything that's destroyed, "what did you do, Natsu?"

"I'm in love with you, Lucy."

She froze, her back facing him before she slowly turned around to show him a shocked expression.

"I have for the longest time, but I know you don't feel the same."

"W-what?"

"You're so perfect," he smiled at her before turning away. "You're way too good for me; I don't deserve you."

Lucy had begun to catch on to what was happening, but she didn't get a chance to say anything, "O-okay, h-hold on a second-"

"I don't deserve you," he repeated, "I've got so many flaws and I'm nobody special. I don't-"

"Hold on! Time out!" Lucy interrupted, glaring into his eyes. Natsu felt vulnerable under her stare, but he loved every second of studying her face. "You idiot! I love you too!"

Hold on…wait what?

Before he could reply to that and ask her why in the world does she love an idiot like him – she said it herself, many times, in fact – Lucy opened her mouth again.

"What's all this about you don't deserve me, I'm so perfect, I'm too good for you, and you're nobody special?!"

"Well, you are," the love was evident in his voice, but he knew he wasn't getting out of a good yelling at.

"I'm not perfect," Lucy lowered her eyebrows, "and you are most certainly special."

"Luce, I'm not-"

"Yes, you are! Come on, who in the world has pink hair, only very special people."

Natsu smiled, appreciating her to no end, but it didn't convince him. "Luce-"

"Again, I'm not perfect! I have just as much problems as the next person does."

Natsu looked away and Lucy walked up to him, sighing, "listen, we all have flaws, okay? Some more than others, but we all lean on each other; we all support each other. I know you have a low self-esteem, but you can't just look at your flaws. I love you for who you are, the good and the bad and I'll take you for you are, your good traits and your flaws."

Natsu turned back to her, staring, and gently setting a hand against her cheek, " _I still don't deserve her and this is exactly why._ " However, he did feel a lot better about himself. It was true: he needed to look at the good in himself, not just his flaws.

He rubbed her cheek bone, "this is exactly why I love you so much. You always know what to say."

Lucy smiled then, pecking his lips, "I love you too."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I hope you enjoyed. This one wasn't that hard, but it took me a while to write it for some reason….**

 **-zEllie**


	4. Body Language

**Body Language huh? This'll be interesting. BTW, Happy Fourth of July to everyone in America!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Body Language (Day 4)

Lucy is being a weirdo again.

Well, honestly, she's always a weirdo, but she was being more weird than usual and Natsu noticed. He never said anything about it to her, but he was definitely aware of it. He was always puzzled when it came to dealing with Lucy's weird behavior so Natsu did what one would do:

He sat at the bar in the guild and mused over the situation.

"My my, Natsu," Came Mirajane's sweet voice from the counter. "What's gotten into you that made you want to think?" She teased him, giggling.

Natsu made a face at her, "why is everyone surprised when I'm thinking?"

Mira shook her head to avoid a worthless argument. "So what's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing…just Lucy being Lucy."

Mira cocked her head to the side, giving him a look, "what happened?"

"She's just acting weird," Natsu set his chin on his palm, resting his elbow on the bar. "She keeps giving me weird looks."

Mira raised her eyebrows, "what kind of looks?"

"Weird. She's always smiling – which I don't mind at all; I love it when she smiles, but she's got some kind of look in her eyes. She flips her eyelashes at me too."

The white haired barmaid leaned closer to Natsu, "do you mean 'bats her eyelashes'?"

"Uh, yeah."

Mira leaned away, before looking past the dragon slayer to the celestial wizard across the hall. Natsu had followed her gaze: "see?! She's doing it right now!"

Lucy had her eyes half closed and staring at Natsu. She had a smile on her face and flicked her blonde locks over her shoulder flirtingly. She bit her lip, smiled, and waved. Natsu waved back before turning to Mira to find her smirking mischievously.

"Ahh," the Take Over mage mumbled, "I see what's going on…"

Natsu blinked, "what?"

"She's flirting with you."

"Uh…what?"

Mira groaned, crossing her arms across her chest, "she's using body language to get what she wants out of you."

"And what's that?"

Mira leaned down to Natsu's ear, whispering quietly, "she wants you to kiss her."

The model leaned back to examine his expressions. He blinked once, twice, three times before shaking his head and chuckling with a smile, "Weirdo. She could've just asked me."

With that, he got up and made his way over to the blonde who seemed surprised, but kept a smile on her face as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the guild.

Mira resumed to cleaning, " _Lucy owes me big time_."

Natsu and Lucy came back to the guild hall five minutes later with swollen lips and intertwined fingers.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **It's short! I'm sorry! It's barely a page! I guess this is another version of "Tarot", but with Mira instead of Cana. I don't know, this just kinda came into my head and I just let it flow. I hope you enjoyed the short oneshot!**

 **-zEllie**


	5. Mask

**This is taken from a oneshot, I can't remember what it's called. You might, might not recognize it, but it's a little different. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mask (Day 5)

Fairy Tail was invited to a masquerade ball at the castle in Crocus. As expected, all the girls were super excited. For weeks before the ball, that was all that was spoken. Natsu got sick and tired of Lucy going on and on about it; she had already gotten a dress, makeup, hair dye, and even eye contacts to change her eye color for the ball. Apparently, it was a contest to see who could stay unidentified the longest. The winner got a certain amount of jewels that Natsu didn't know how much, but in all honestly, he didn't care, which didn't surprise anyone.

When he asked Lucy what dress she got, she refused to tell him, saying he'll have to find out during the ball.

"I don't wanna go," Natsu complained, flinging his body across her couch with Happy gnawing on a fish on the kitchen table. "I'll stay here."

"Why not, Natsu?" Lucy suddenly smirked, "Gray and Gajeel are going and I heard that they think they'll be able to stay hidden longer than you will."

The competition perked him up. He was definitely going now, but the question was what was he going to wear?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well…it was the best thing he could find in his closet, but it would have to do: baggy clothes with wacky blue hair dye and sunglasses as a mask. It would work, he figured.

Nope.

When the day arrived, everyone was dressed majestically and laughed at him, questioning each other of who in the world he was. The bad thing was that all of the guilds from the Grand Magic Games were here too, making Natsu look worse.

He had run out on the ball as soon as every head turned and laughed. He was in and out of the store quickly, changing into something more appropriate for a masquerade ball. Natsu was in something more his style, but more majestic. Looking in the mirror, he didn't recognize himself.

" _That looks better,_ " he thought before walking back into the ballroom, nobody laughed now and he blended in. Sighing, he began to walk toward the buffet, starving from the unexpected run to the mall.

Adjusting his mask, he calmly drank his punch and ate some food without giving his identity away. If he had pigged out, everyone would've known.

"Hey dude, quite a party, isn't it?"

Turning to his right, a black haired man in a small ponytail stood next to him. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the face covered in a mask before quietly sniffing. Oh man! There were too many people in here to tell who someone was by their scent.

Taking a wild guess, Natsu turned from "Gray" and out into the crowd, sipping his punch, "it's kinda boring actually."

"Have you even danced with anyone yet?" "Gray" asked.

Natsu shook his head, "No…it's not my thing."

"Join the club, Brother," "Gray" replied. "What we can do is check out all the girls."

This couldn't possibly be Gray. It had to be Loke…wait, was Loke even here?

Natsu decided to keep calling this mysterious man Gray, but highly doubted it was him.

Humming his reply, Natsu went back to eating. Before long though, "Gray" made another comment:

"Oh wow! Look at that beauty!"

He carelessly looked at what "Gray" was talking about…and the food nearly fell out of his mouth.

Now Natsu may be oblivious to the opposite gender, but he had his fair share of eying cute girls. This woman across the ballroom was the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"Gray" turned to Natsu, smirking, "You look like cupid just shot you."

Ignoring the guy, Natsu stood up, walking away from the buffet with "Gray" watching him and made his way past the guests to the lady across the room.

She had just entered and was admiring the ballroom when he had made it to her.

Who was she?

Her hair was brown and straight, and maybe a lighter shade than Fairy Tail's resident drunk. Her skin was fair though, with freckles and emerald eyes.

She was gorgeous.

Her gown was shimmering white with gold trim and light pink floral patterns. Her hair was down, but pulled back away from her face that was hidden by a mask matching her gown, finishing off her beauty.

It had to be Mira, she was Fairy Tail's overall most beautiful girl; Natsu didn't think so personally, but most people would agree with that.

Her hair was shorter than Mira's though, and her skin wasn't as fair.

"Hello, Sir?"

She had caught sight of him staring at her; Natsu hadn't realized that he was right in front of her. His eyes widened in embarrassment and decided to pay her a compliment to save himself.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry for staring; you just look really beautiful, Miss."

The lady smiled at him, "Oh! Well, thank you, Sir. You don't look so bad yourself."

It wasn't Mira. Her voice was too low pitched…that narrowed out Yukino too.

Perhaps Cana? Her hair was the same color after all.

"Thanks," Natsu scratched the back of his head, nervously, "w-would you like to dance?"

Woah, where had that courage come from?

The Lady smiled, "of course."

Surprised, but glad, Natsu took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. From across the room, "Gray" gave him a thumb's up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu had been somewhat staring into the girl's soul, trying to figure out who she was – but at the same time, focusing on trying not to step on her feet. He was watching her every move, every eye twitch, and focused on every word she said to him.

It wasn't Cana: they had past the buffet with plenty of alcohol on it and she hadn't once even looked over at it.

It wasn't Levy either: this girl was too tall.

Suddenly, the Lady giggled at him, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

He smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm trying to figure out who you are."

She giggled again, "So you can win that prize money and see my face?"

The guests who had been found out had to take off their masks to show that they had lost the contest. People who discovered them had to announce their name; there were a few people already revealed.

"Actually no, I'm just curious."

"Well I know who you are," The Lady leaned in close, whispering into his ear, "Natsu."

His eyes widened, "H-how did you know?"

"It's a little obvious," She smiled, "but don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Who are you?" Natsu narrowed his eyes at her, "you know who I am, it's only fitting that you tell me who you are."

She shook her head, "no way, Natsu, but I'll give you a hint: I'm in the same guild as you."

That narrowed it down a lot, but there were a handful of females in the guild. How was he supposed to find out, especially how secretive she's being?

Oh! He knew what to do.

"Erza?"

She giggled, shaking her head.

"Lisanna?"

"No."

"Juvia?"

"She's already been revealed, Natsu."  
"Lucy?"

"No."

It was Lucy; he knew that now, but he wasn't going to tell her that right now. He could see her through her mask now, despite the brown hair and contacts, he could see her clearly.

How come he hadn't noticed how pretty she was before? He wanted to hit himself; he had always had some sort of crush on the blonde, but he never thought much about it.

Lucy had noticed he had gone silent, "What? You give up?"

"No," He smiled at her, "I know who you are now."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to reveal you because I know you want that reward money for your rent."

She narrowed her eyes at him, silently asking him how in the world that he knew.

He leaned down to her face, "no Fairy Tail wizard can lie to me, especially you."

She blushed.

Natsu whispered into her ear, "it's always more fun when we're together, Lucy."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Oh my gosh, you will not believe how busy I've been! I found time to write this, but I know it's a little rushed and Natsu is OOC. I like the story though and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **-zEllie**


	6. Tattoo

**Day 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tattoo (Day 6)

She didn't have a tattoo, but she had wanted one.

Ever since she was a child, when that Fairy Tail wizard saved her in the carriage that had gotten lose, when she saw that pink fairy with a tail tattoo on her rescuer's hand, she had wanted that same tattoo. That image of the fairy-like tattoo was forever burned in her memory and Lucy could never forget it.

Ever since that day, she had wanted to become a member of Fairy Tail and have that same tattoo. So, she trained in her magic everyday, each day, harder than the last.

When she had run away from home, Lucy tried to get into Fairy Tail, but it was easier said than done. She didn't take a single penny from her father which meant she had to be _extremely_ careful with her own money; she thought it was best to walk wherever she traveled, knock on the doors of strangers, asking for food or a bed to rest in. At this rate, it would've taken a long time to get to Magnolia and Fairy Tail, but even when she reached the guild, how could she join? It was one of the most famous guilds in Fiore, there had to be some kind of test to pass or something like that.

Lucy was in Hargeon, just a passerby in town when she heard of Salamander. That man was a famous wizard in Fairy Tail! If Lucy got the chance to talk to him for a few minutes, asking him how she could possibly join the wizard guild of her dreams, it would be a blessing.

She nearly questioned her dream that night: were all Fairy Tail wizards as evil and cruel as Salamander? Was the woman who had saved her that night when she was a child just wanted fame and attention for saving her? Did she do it for a job, for money?

Then Natsu entered the fray.

He was her first friend outside her household and spirits; he was the first person who she held up a conversation with, which is why she talked with him endlessly.

When it was time to part, she didn't expect to see him again, especially that same night on the yacht.

She felt like a fool for explaining the way wizardry and guilds work when he knew more than she, when he was a wizard himself, but all the thoughts disappeared when she saw his shoulder.

That same tattoo she longed to have.

There were no other questions; Natsu was a member of the guild she had always dreamed of joining. She was following him wherever he went, even if it drove him nuts. She didn't expect him to gladly pull her along though:

"Come on! You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail!"

The way he smiled at her made her speechless and her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She suddenly felt like she was flying and it wasn't because he was pulling her through the air.

"Then let's go!"

She felt a smile creep onto her face, "Yeah!"

Natsu brought her to her family, he made her childhood dream come true, he was her first friend, and he became so much more…not that she'd ever tell him that of course.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry it was so short again! I've been so busy…**

 **-zEllie**


	7. Intertwined

**Last day! I won't be doing the bonus days like I had originally planned because I don't have enough time. Thank you for sticking with me though! :)**

 **Btw, this is short on purpose so don't kill me XD.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Intertwined (Day 7)

All three of them were exhausted and coming home from a week long mission in Acalypha. Happy was hovering in front of them, leading the way silently with his head down, nearly falling asleep. They were on their way to the guild; the three of them had promised to be at Mira's birthday party, but all they really wanted to do right now was sleep.

All three of the Strauss' would kill Team Natsu if they didn't show up for Mira's party so the three of them had to drag their weary bodies to the guild hall.

Natsu and Lucy were each other's support. When one was down, the other was there for them. When one was tired, the other helped them stand up. When one wad wounded, the other wouldn't leave their side. Natsu was Lucy's support and Lucy was Natsu's support.

The two came to the conclusion long ago that they needed each other.

They don't talk about it; they just know without words. They knew they loved each other without ever saying it. They only denied it in front of their oblivious friends who knew nothing about their intertwined hearts.

Not even Happy knew about it; he wouldn't he able to keep that kind of secret. He would just get excited and scream to the world. Natsu and Lucy had silently decided that the whole affair would be private until further notice; they'd let Happy in when he seemed more secretive, when he knew the difference between something that could be shared and something that shouldn't.

Lucy lifted her heavy head and glanced at Natsu, who was hanging his head from lack of sleep. The dark circles under his eyes told the countless of times he had pushed himself to his limit on the job. He looked like he was about to pass out – he was probably more exhausted than she was.

Quietly, Lucy curled her fingers around his, warming her hand up and letting him know that she was there for him.

Natsu turned to her with glassy, onyx eyes, and met her supportive and loving smile she'd show only for him. Lucy knew Natsu loved that smile, it was specifically for him and no one else; she knew Natsu got prideful when it came to her loving smile.

He smiled back, glassy eyes turning gentle as Lucy squeezed his fingers. Eying Happy to make sure he wasn't looking, Natsu brought her hand to his lips, kissing each of her fingers that stroked and squeezed his own.

Happy didn't turn around at the sound of small smooches; he either didn't hear it or he was too tired to care.

Natsu lowered their hands, squeezing hers back. He didn't look as tired as he did before and Lucy was glad. He had a smile of his face now and he was able to keep his eyes open. They could make it through this night together without falling asleep now.

The two walked into the oblivious guild who didn't notice their intertwined fingers. The two loved each other and their intertwined hearts vouched for that.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I hope you enjoyed the last day of NaLu Week 2017! I made it very fluffy and short on purpose! ^^' Just fyi, I'm leaving for camp on July 10** **th** **– 14** **th** **so I won't be able to post anything then. When I come back, I'll make sure to write another chapter of "Where is END?". Then I think I'll work on "The Bloody Child" or "Eruption".**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
